Shattered Academia
by The AnimatedGamer
Summary: During a battle with the Sinister Six, Spiderling shatters the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Now the Spider-Family has to travel to another dimension to find the Tablet Fragments and the Sinister Six while also getting used to a world where EVERYBODY has Superpowers.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Academia**

 _In a dark corner of New York City, a familiar pair of supervillains are assembled in a hidden seafront hideaway, waiting for the other four members of their squad. A good hour had passed since the remaining four had gone, and sparks were literally flying as one of the current members was growing impatient._

"Dammit, what's takin' so long!?" exclaimed Electro. "The guys shoulda been back by now! At least I should've been one of the ones to go with em'!"

"Patience Electro," replied Dr. Octopus. "I just received word that Sandman and Mysterio are on their way back with the goods. Besides, I need you here to power up the device."

Ock motioned to a large machine that was seemed to be two giant metal rings connected by an electronic panel on the floor.

"A device that won't work anyway until the guys get back with the stuff you sent em' to get!" Electro snapped back.

Ock was about to respond before his attention was drawn to a nearby monitor that had started beeping.

"Well, looks like we won't have to wait much longer," Ock smirked. "They're back!"

Electro quickly flashed the mad doctor a twisted grin as the two went to greet their teammates.

[At the secret entrance]

From the moistened entry pod exited Sandman, Mysterio, Shocker and the Vulture.

"Welcome back gentlemen," Ock greeted. "I trust you all have retrieved the components i ordered you all to?"

Vulture revealed a small box while Mysterio 'materialized' a stone slab.

"Ahhh, excellent!" said a gleeful Doc Ock. "Am I to assume that you all had no...bug problems?" he asked.

"You got it Doc," replied Shocker. "No sign of the insect fam."

"Likewise," added Sandman.

Ock was glad to hear it, although he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He'd expected at least ONE of _them_ to make an appearance. The fact that they hadn't appeared was...concerning to say the least.

"Still, we best not be too careful with those three around. Follow me." Ock made his way back to the hideout's lab, followed by the other five, where the device he'd been discussing earlier with Electro laid.

"Now my Sinister Six, we can finally start our Spider-Extermination," Doc Ock proclaimed.

"About that Doc," began Electro. "I get that Vulture and Shocker stole some tech thingy to make your machine work, but what is the machine, and why did Sandman and Mysterio have to steal some stupid rock?"

"This 'stupid rock' Electro, is the Tablet of Order and Chaos," said Mysterio. "I managed to get my hands on it once before, but HE thwarted me before I could even attempt to sell it," Mysterio clenched his fist recalling one of his more shameful losses to the Wall Crawler.

"However, following that brief moment it was in my possession, I learned that that tablet holds with it the ability to grant power to those who wield it, and those who already possess power, increase it." he finished.

"An increase?" asked an intrigued Electro.

"What kinda power we talkin'?" asked Shocker.

"The kind that makes a stage magician like myself into a true sorcerer that, given the opportunity, could probably match Dr. Strange!" Mysterio proclaimed.

"Wait. So you're telling me that you had this thing before, could perform REAL magic, and you STILL lost?" Sandman interjected.

"I only learned it after he'd already captured me!" argued Mysterio.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Vulture. "Regardless of whatever happened in all of our past battles with our great nemesis, this machine and the tablet will make sure that each of our previous defeats will be our last!"

Vulture opened the metal box and a grinning Ock grabbed the mechanism inside it with his tentacle. As he installed the piece into the machine, he began explaining the gizmo's purpose.

"You see boys, the machine that Adrien and I developed is specifically designed to drain the Tablet of it's mystical power," he began. "Once it's drained dry, we'll transfer an equal amount of it's power into each of us. Then, either on our own or united, the Sinister Six shall never fall again to the hands of...!"

"AHAHEM!"

Ock ceased his speech and all eyes turned towards the upper corner of the room.

"Umm, forgive me Doc, but I missed that last part. Would you mind repeating it so I can take some notes?"

"SPIDER-MAN!" Shouted the Sinister Six.

Sure enough, the friendly neighborhood arachnid hero leapt off his perch and somersaulted in front of his fearsome foes.

"You told me you guys hadn't encountered him!" yelled Ock.

"We didn't Doc, honest!" snapped Sandman.

"How'd you find us insect!?" demanded Electro.

"Simple, a little bug told me," Spider-Man replied.

"Dad, I told you not to call me that anymore!" shouted a female voice.

The Six looked to the side to see a young red haired girl in a black and blue costume and red handbag perched on an adjacent wall.

Spider-Man followed their gaze and chuckled. "Heh, sorry kiddo."

"The Bug Girl's here too?" exclaimed Shocker.

THWIP!

"Gah!"

Shocker was blasted in the face by a shot of webbing that appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"She's not the only one," chimed in another female voice.

Landing next to Spider-Man was a red haired woman, older than the girl, garbed in what could be described as a white and red version of Spider-Man's suit, sans the mask which only covered her eyes.

"Was wondering when you were gonna show up honey," said Spider-Man.

"Spider-Mom's here too?" Shocker exclaimed pulling the web off his face.

Facepalming, she harshly corrected Shocker. "For God's sake, it's SPINNERET! Geeze, 8 years on this gig, and people STILL can't get it right!"

"Ya know boys, it's in really poor taste to forget a lady's name," Spidey joked. "Now to answer your question, Spiderling just so HAPPENED to catch Sandy and Globehead making off with that rock and tailed you back here where she signaled us."

Doc Ock clenched his fists in irritation and grit his teeth as he let his bottom two tentacles lift him off the ground.

"Well boys, it looks like our Extermination plan is being moved up in the schedule."

The other members of the Six all prepped themselves for battle as Spiderling leapt over to her parents who crouched into fighting stances.

"Okay, there's three of us and six of them. Think you girls can handle two each?" Spider-Man asked.

"No problem Hon."

"Just watch me Dad!"

"Sinister Six, SEIZE THEM!" Ock ordered.

On that note, the Six charged at the Spider-Family who's first instinct was to jump away. Doc Ock and Electro went after Spider-Man while Mysterio and Sandman aimed for Spinneret, and Vulture and Shocker gunned for Spiderling.

[With Spiderling]

The young heroine ran across the walls as Shocker fired blast after vibrating blast at her.

"God, your aim sucks," Spiderling taunted. "Yeaaa!"

The daughter of the webhead was forced to eat her words as she was pinned to the wall at the sleeves by one of Vulture's 'feathers'.

"Well, how about mine?" Vulture sneered.

"Ya got lucky old man," countered Spiderling.

"Huh, you can make fun of my aim all you want little lady, but you can bet I won't miss you at point blank!" Shocker pointed his gauntlets at Spiderling and they quickly began vibrating.

As he fired, Spiderling quickly back flipped and stuck her feet to the wall. Pulling her arms forward, her costume ripping where the she was pinned, she managed to free herself from Vulture's quills. Vulture quickly tried to follow up Shocker's attack but Annie was ready this time. Firing a web right in Vulture's face, she leapt onto the elderly criminal and vaulted over him, making him crash into the wall.

Using her momentum, Annie launched a fierce two footed divekick at Shocker, nailing him right in the face and knocking him out cold.

"Sweet."

Spiderling couldn't admire her handiwork for long. A the sounds of battle raged on, she fired a web to the ceiling and swung over to backup her mother.

[With Spinneret]

Mysterio approached Spinneret, surrounding her with a thick fog. "I can finally pay you back for that battle in the subway!"

The White Clad wall crawler raised an eyebrow. "You're still holding a grudge for that? That was YEARS ago!" she replied firing a web at him.

The web passed straight through the illusionist as she was soon struck from behind.

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was. No one in our community's EVER let me live it down! And I still have scars from getting crushed by that subway car you threw at me!" Mysterio exclaimed.

"Quit yer yappin' and kill her already!" Sandman shouted. Transforming his hand into a large spiked ball, he swung downwards at Spinneret who quickly somersaulted away from the attack.

She continued to flip and roll forward as Sandman continuously tried to grab her by extending his sandy limbs. A feat that was made much more difficult by the thick blanket of smoke that Mysterio was producing.

Spinneret couldn't help but let out a small string of coughs as she navigated through the smoke. Though her vision was skewered, thanks to her 'borrowed Spider-Sense' she could still clearly make out a figure appearing in the mist.

'What I'd give for a full strength Spider-Sense,' MJ thought.

Almost instinctively she threw a fierce punch at the figure who quickly avoided it and brought their hands up defensively.

"Mom wait, it's me!"

"Spiderling?"

Through the smoke, the young spider girl appeared before Spinneret, looking completely unscathed.

Spinneret dropped her defensive stance as her daughter quickly approached her. But right before she got too close, Spinneret threw a hard punch right into Spiderling's gut causing her to keel over.

"Nice try." Taunted Spinneret.

"How...did you know?" 'Spiderling' asked.

"It's not as strong as my husband or daughter's, but I DO have a Spider-Sense...Mysterio!" Spinneret answered.

"I don't...feel so good..." In the next instance, Spiderling's form quickly deteriorated and transformed into Mysterio who fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Hmph. I'm not falling for those illusions again," she said under her breath.

While she was still collecting herself, a large shadow appeared over Spinneret and attempted to completely envelop her. Before she could react however, something attached to her shoulder and yanked her aside.

As Spinneret stumbled to the floor, safely away from Sandman's attack, Spiderling quickly appeared in between the villains and her mother.

"Mom are you okay?" Annie asked.

"Spider...wait, are you really my daughter or are you a leftover illusion?"

"I just saved you didn't I? Plus I got you that blue hat and scarf for Mother's Day,"she grinned.

"Okay, you're real, now heads up!"

Spiderling turned to see a sandy hammer coming down above her. Flipping forward, she launched herself into Sandman who split himself apart to avoid her attack. As Spiderling flew through Sandman's body, Spinneret quickly followed up by shooting a large mass of webbing over Sandman's body before he could reform. It seemed to be working as he struggled to break free of the sticky substance and pull himself back together.

With Sandman distracted for now, the two women swung over to Spider-Man who looked to be having a little trouble himself.

[With Spider-Man]

Spider-Man backflipped away from Ock's striking tentacles while Electro quickly advanced on him.

"The Doc had a good plan, but I don't need no stinkin' rock to fry you!" Electro proclaimed. Charging electricity in his hand, Electro fired a lightning bolt at Spider-Man that he narrowly dodged.

Spidey quickly leapt onto the nearby wall just as Ock made another attempt to grab him. As Spidey worked to dodge Ock, his Spider-Sense flared up to alert him of Electro darting at him with an electrified fist.

Unable to avoid Electro's attack, Spider-Man was knocked back into Ock's waiting grip where his metallic tentacle wrapped around his waist while two of his free tentacles went to restrain his arms. Electro quickly zipped besides Ock and let out a triumphant laugh.

"Checkmate Spider-Man. This time, there's no escape!" Ock taunted.

"Not today Science Squid!...That sounded cooler in my head..."

Ock and Electro turned to see Spiderling and Spinneret heading their way. Ock quickly released two of his tentacles off of the aching Spider-Man's arms and launched them at the two female Spiders who bounded off of each other to avoid Ock's incoming appendages.

While Ock was busy with the girls, Spider-Man took the moment to try and spring himself, but was halted by Electro grabbing him by the wrist.

"Nah, uh, uh. You ain't goin' NOWHERE!" Electro's free hand sparked with power as he threateningly waved it in front of Spidey's face.

"You wanna live long enough to see your girls bite the dust, you're gonna stay right where you are!"

"Can I just say one thing first?" Spidey asked.

"What?"

Spider-Man fired a webline and managed to snag Electro's hand. Summoning all the strength he could in his restrained position, he forcibly pulled Electro's hand down onto Ock's tentacle zapping both him and Ock.

Electro quickly retreated as Dr. Octopus fell to the ground unconscious, followed by Spider-Man who was notably dazed.

"You actually do make a darn good 'Bug Zapper'," Spider-Man joked.

"You're damn right and now I'll-!" Electro was silenced by webbing hitting him in the mouth, then the eyes. Before he could attempt to free himself he was kicked in the stomach by the two lady spiders.

Before Electro could fully pull himself together, he found himself stuck to the floor courtesy of more webbing. Though he struggled to try and blast himself free, the webbing wouldn't come off.

"How do you like our new 'Extra Strength' insulated webbing?" asked an approaching Spider-Man.

"Mmmmmph!" growled the muffled Electro.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'It's pretty cool'," Spidey joked. "Either way Electro..."

"Dad...please don't say it..." begged Spiderling.

"Lights out!"

 **FWAM!**

Spider-Man threw a hard fist into Electro's face knocking him out.

'Aaaand, he says it,' lamented a facepalming Annie.

"Come on girls, we're not done just yet."

As Electro fell unconscious, the Spider-Family darted back to Sandman. Just as the shapeshifting criminal finally started to free himself from Spinneret's earlier web prison, all three spiders covered him with a fresh new coat of webbing until he finally stopped struggling.

"Man...I hate wasting soooo much webbing on a single guy like this," Spidey lamented as he and Spinneret started replacing their cartridges.

"I hate having to fight like this on our family movie nights," Spinneret added. "I was looking forward to just relaxing at home, especially after how crazy work was today."

"Well at the very least, you can't say fighting these guys isn't a great stress reliever," joked Spiderling.

"Fighting random goons maybe, but actual named villains can cause more stress than relieve it."

Spiderling couldn't help but chuckle, but her laughter was ceased by her Spider-Sense going off. This time however, it wasn't the usual tingle, her entire head started straining as a vision played out in her mind.

"Well, once we finish webbing these guys up, the cops can take it from there and we can call it a night. Right girls?" said Spider-Man.

"Let's go."

As Spider-Man and Spinneret went to Doc Ock and Shocker respectively, Spiderling remained still clutching her head as the vision played out.

 _[SS Vision]_

 _Mysterio with the Tablet of Order and Chaos in hand, absorbs some of it's power and fires off a magic spell at the three of them trapping them together._

 _[Vision End]_

"Spiderling? Spiderling!?" came the voice of Spinneret

"Annie, are you okay?" Spider-Man asked.

"This is no time for lame jokes, Dad!" Spiderling snapped.

"I was legitimately asking that time."

Spiderling turned back into the heart of the base to see Mysterio slinking his way towards the long forgotten Tablet.

"No you don't!"

"Spiderling, wait!"

The webhead's warning came too late as Spiderling took off after Mysterio who just managed to grab the Tablet.

"It's mine!"

"Like Hell!"

Spiderling leapt up and threw a flying punch at Mysterio who instinctively raised up the Tablet to shield himself. Annie's attack struck the tablet, shattering it to pieces in an explosion of eerie green light.

"NOOOOO!" the heroes and villain all shouted.

As some of the fragments flew out of anyone's range, some of them flew out and struck the unconscious Sinister Six members, stirring a few of them, mainly Doc Ock, Shocker and Vulture from their slumber.

As the villains began to wake up, they also began to seemingly vanish.

"You'll pay for this Spiders!" Mysterio said before he and the other Sinister Six members disappeared.

Once the light died down and all the proverbial dust cleared, stood there completely confused.

"Well...that was freaky."

She turned to see her parents bounding towards her and neither of them looked too pleased. 'Oh great.'

"I know what you're gonna say, and I just want you to know that I only did that because I had a Spider-Sense Flash," Annie defended.

"I don't blame you for that cause admittedly, I probably would've done something similar in that situation," Spidey shamefully admitted. "But that doesn't mean we can't _still_ be upset that it did happen."

"Well...the Sinister Six got away, and the thing they stole is now in pieces. What else can go wrong?" asked MJ.

 _"More than you can imagine Mrs. Parker!"_

The Spider family gasped as a new voiced echoed through the room.

"Uhhhh...Mom...Dad...you guys heard that right?" asked Spiderling.

"You mean the strange woman's voice echoing across the room?" said Spinneret.

"Good, so I'm NOT crazy."

As soon as the words left Annie's mouth, the Spider Family was enveloped in a thick purple fog.

"Dad, what's going on here!?"

Though Annie and MJ were notably cautious, Spider-Man looked suspiciously calm.

"Spider-Man?"

"Dad?"

"Calm down you two. It took me a sec to recognize, but I know whose voice that is," Spider-Man replied.

"What?"

 _"Glad you still remember me Spider-Man."_

As the smoke cleared the trio were brought before an elderly woman clad in a long red dress with the image of a white spider going down and across it's length and a red visor over her eyes. Behind her seat was a large spider-web looking apparatus that in between each of it's openings were various different images.

"Madame Web, long time no see (As if this night wasn't freaky enough as is)."

"Honey...who's this?" asked Spinneret.

"Right, you've never formally met before. Annie, MJ, this is Madame Web." Spider-Man introduced.

"Dad! Names!"

"Calm down young Spiderling. I'm already well aware of your father's identity, and I'm more than capable of keeping secrets." Madame Web grinned.

"Oh...okay then."

"So...what cosmic tragedy brings us to you tonight MW?" Spidey asked.

"It involves the stone slab the Sinister Six stole."

"Can we cool it with alliterations?" Spiderling muttered.

"The Tablet of Order and Chaos is the most powerful of all the mystic artifacts in the world, and you," Madame Web glanced at Spiderling. "Young Ms. Parker, shattered it."

All eyes were now on Annie who nearly shrank under the grown ups' gazes and simply responded with a sheepish, "Hehe...oops."

"Guess they just don't make stone tablets like they used to," sighed Spider-Man.

"Is this really the time for jokes?" glared MJ.

"Now the pieces are fragmented, scattered across another dimension. A world of heroes, not unlike ours, but vastly different in numerous ways," Madame Web explained.

As Madame Web went about her explanation, Annie and MJ were glancing through Madame Web's...web where they saw various different Spider-Men and Women.

'Wait...is that me...in a Spider Iron Man suit?' Spinneret thought.

'That girl's...not me, right?...and why does Dad have a beard and moustache there?'

"Uhhh girls? You two listening?" Spider-Man asked.

"Focus!" snapped Madame Web. "Fortunately, the tablet's fragments have all landed into a single reality which only leaves the task of finding them."

"Let me guess, that's where we come in, right?" said Spider-Man.

"Correct, you and your family must recover the Tablet's fragments." replied Madame Web. "Not only that, it seems that when the Tablet Shattered, when it left this world, it took the Sinister Six with it," Madame Web added.

Spider-Man sighed. "And just when I thought this would be too easy."

"So...let me get this straight. We're travelling to another dimension to fight Dad's old enemies, and find pieces of a magic rock before the bad guys do?" Spiderling asked. "It's official: Best summer ever!"

"Umm, quick question, do we even have a choice in this?" asked MJ.

"Well, if you'd prefer, Annie could go to the other world alone," said Madame Web. "After all, she's the one who broke the tablet." replied a smug Madame Web.

"I'll DO IT!" Annie quickly accepted.

"ANNIE PARKER, NO YOU WON'T!"

"Well, then it's settled. Now come, we haven't any time to lose!"

With a wave of her arm, Madame Web enveloped the Spider Family in a thick blanket of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared, the trio of heroes found themselves in a city rooftop. That wouldn't be too strange except for a few key details: First, it was daytime. Second, there were billboards and ad-signs depicting costumed individuals that none of them recognized. Third, those same signs were in a foreign language that they could recognize as some sort of Asian characters.

"Ummmm...Annie, MJ..." said Spider-Man.

"Peter, I swear, if you say, 'I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore,' I'm going to hit you," replied MJ.

"Awww..." Spidey gave a defeated shrug as Annie let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank you, Mom.'

[Meanwhile]

Elsewhere in the city, a Mysterio clutched his head and shook off the dizziness as he shakily stumbled forward.

"Good lord...where am I?" Mysterio asked.

"That's the Million Dollar Question, Mysterio."

The illusionist whipped around to come face to face with none other than the Sinister Six's leader.

"Doctor Octavius."

Doc Ock slowly approached Mysterio, his tentacles menacingly reaching for him.

"Yes, and I'd like an explanation Beck, NOW!"

Both crooks froze as the sound of a siren filled the air. They may not have been in their own world, but dealing with cops on any world would be troublesome.

"Why don't I get us out of here first and then we'll figure out our next move," Mysterio suggested.

"Tsk, very well," Doc Ock huffed. "But first..." Ock stretched a tentacle back and grabbed the fragment of the tablet that had fallen off of Mysterio's person.

"We probably shouldn't forget our prize."

With the fragment in hand, Mysterio created a cloud of smoke and both he and Dr. Octopus vanished before a cop car passed by their position.

 _Who'd have guessed that a routine Night Patrol would go THIS awry? With our favorite web swinging heroes, anything's possible. Stay tuned as next time, The Spider-Family gets acquainted with the residents of this world and the heroes of this world get a taste of what Marvel's greatest can do._

 _ **(A/N: Here we go folks, my take on a Spider-Man/My Hero Academia crossover, but with a twist. On the Spider-Man side of things, in addition to being in the Renew Your Vows universe (post Time Skip, so Annie's 16), it's also based on Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions what with the Tablet of Order and Chaos (It's a good game, and I recommend it). I know I really, and I mean**_ **REALLY** _ **, shouldn't be starting another story, but hey, if you have a good idea, you might as well get it out there right? From the start of MHA, I've wondered what it'd be like if Spider-Man was a student or teacher at UA. Some fics have already explored that, but when I started reading RYV and the Timeskip happened, that thought steadily shifted over to Annie (who I hope gets a new codename in the near future. I like 'Spiderling' but yeah, I think she's outgrown it). So yeah, because it's no surprise to ANYONE, Annie will be joining the UA Class, but as for Spidey and MJ, I'm still working on what to do with them but I've got SOME ideas. How will The Spider Family react and adjust to the world of Quirks and Pro Heroes? It should be a blast)**_

 **PS: I'm probably going to regret this cause despite being in my Top 5 Anime/Manga, I don't think I'm a competent enough writer to keep true to MHA without horribly screwing SOMETHING up, but I'll do my best. Also, just a heads up...I don't like Bakugou...at all. I'm not gonna bash the kid, but you may want to be prepared for a bit of bias when he gets involved. One more thing, as of now, there are NO PAIRINGS planned, especially with Annie. I may change my mind down the road, but as of right now, none.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Academia**

 _When we last left our heroic Spider-Family, they had a close encounter of the mystical kind as Spidey's old ally and resident 'wise sage' Madame Web whisked them away to a whole new world in order to track down the Tablet of Order and Chaos as well as the Sinister Six. What marvels await our heroes in this unfamiliar land? Let's find out, NOW!_

"Okay...no idea where this is but...at least we're in civilization, am I right?" joked Spidey.

"That's actually a good point," added MJ. "One thing though: What do we do now?"

 _"Fear not Mrs. Parker."_ spoke a familiar voice telepathically.

"Eeeek!" MJ shrieked.

"Honey calm down! It's just Madame Web," Spider-Man consoled her.

While Annie couldn't help but snicker at her mother, MJ couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

'You'd think after all the times we've seen Professor Xavier, I'd be used to having voices in my head.'

"So Madame Web, you were saying?" Spider-Man asked aloud.

 _"Yes, as is now, many fragments are located within this city,"_ she began.

"And the bad news is?" chimed in Spiderling.

 _"With the tablet in pieces, it's power signature has diminished, making it difficult to pinpoint a fragment's exact location."_

"And there it is folks," Annie exasperated.

 _"As I said before, fear not. I may not be able to locate the fragments, but you three can,"_ Madame Web assured them.

"How?"

 _"With you're Spider-Senses."_

"Wait, really?"

 _"Yes. The Tablet's power should be more than enough to trigger your Spider-Senses in close enough proximity. It is in many ways no difference than your trusty old Spider-Tracers."_

"Oh, well in that case, this'll be a breeze," Spider-Man replied in a rather nonchalant manner.

"But what about me?" Spinneret interjected. "My Spider-Sense isn't natural and it's only a fraction as powerful as theirs."

 _"Not anymore it's not,"_ Madame Web grinned. _"I'm not the most technological person, but I can ensure that so long as you are in uniform, you're Spider-Sense will be just as reliable as your husband's."_

"Well, that's reassuring," Mary Jane giggled sarcastically.

"Huh, I'd be upset if that weren't kinda true."

 _"One more thing, don't worry about your lives back home. You have my word that once you return, everything shall be as it was. Now, get moving. There's no time to lose."_

As Madame Web's voice echoed out of their heads, Spider-Man groaned. "I know what that line means."

"What's it mean?" asked Annie.

"It means there's a good chance we'll be here a while."

"What!?" MJ exclaimed.

"Well...she did say that everything would be normal when we got back, so what's it matter?" Spiderling asked.

Spinneret was about to reply, but Spider-Man cut her off.

"I get why you're concerned MJ, but I'm with Annie on this one. Since apparently, no time'll pass by home, we may as well enjoy this while we can. Let's say we turn this mission into a...little vacation? A working vacation."

Mary Jane was hesitant, but eventually relented with a sigh. "Okay you guys win," she chuckled. "But now we have another problem."

"What problem Mom?"

"I don't think we can down to ground level looking like this," Spinneret motioned to her costume with her hands.

"Good point. We need some street clothes," said Spiderling.

"I think Madame Web was a step ahead of us. Look." Spider-Man pointed to the side of the rooftop where a trio of bags lay sprawled across.

"Hey, that's my backpack!" Spiderling exclaimed.

As the young girl rushed to the bags, the super couple shot each other a pair of delighted looks.

[A few minutes later]

From the shadows of a back alley, Peter Parker emerged, followed by his wife Mary Jane and his daughter Annie. Once the coast was clear, the family began a mellow stroll down the treet trying not to attract any attention to themselves.

"How nice of Madame Web to provide us the perfect cover up; a family of tourists," Peter joked.

"Yeah but...where are we touring Dad?" Annie asked.

"Judging from the signs...I think it's obvious we're in some kind of alternate Asian country, and while I'm no expert, I'm just gonna throw out a guess and say...Japan?"

"...JAPAN!?" the girls exclaimed.

"Oh my God! I've always wanted to visit Japan!" MJ squealed. "I've worn some high class Asian apparel back in my model days, but Japan was one of those few countries I never got the chance to check out!"

"Now who's looking forward to our 'working vacation?'" said Peter.

"Wait Dad, how do you know we're in Japan?" asked Annie? "For all we know we could be in Hong Kong or Korea or...something."

"Because...well, it's weird but...I can read the signs," Peter revealed.

"What? Since when can you read any Asian letters?" asked MJ.

"That's the weird thing, I couldn't before now. Though now that I think about it, it's most likely Madame Web's doing."

Annie and MJ searched around and found out, much to their surprise that they were able to make out the signs as well.

"Wow...if I knew learning a new language was as easy as knowing a psychic lady, maybe I should've asked Professor Jean for help with my Spanish class last year," Annie joked.

"Speaking of which...do you think she made it so we can speak and understand Japanese speech?" MJ asked.

"I wouldn't put it past...!"

Peter swallowed his words as his Spider-Sense flared up out of nowhere.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

"Spider-Sense!" Annie interjected.

"Already?" MJ sighed. "We just took our costumes off!"

"No...I don't think it's _trouble_ trouble," Peter replied. "...But it is telling me to go up that building."

Once he made sure the coast was clear, Peter quickly dashed into another alley before he leapt onto a wall and bounded off of it onto the adjacent wall.

"Dad!?" Annie called.

The girls followed him into the alley and looked upwards in confusion as they watched Peter continually bounce up the wall until he finally reached the top.

"What's he doing up there?" Annie asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine..."

On the roof, Peter's eyes widened as they laid eyes on a familiar rock with a mysterious green glow. "Well...would you look at that?"

In the next instance, Peter peered over the rooftop and called down to Annie and MJ. "Hey girls! Check out what I found!"

"Is that-!?"

Peter leapt off the rooftop and landed in his traditional crouched Spidey pose. "Yup. We found our first fragment."

"Haha, SWEET!" Annie exclaimed.

"Figures, we walk around long enough and we find exactly what we're looking for."

"Ten to one says the other pieces won't be this easy to find." noted MJ

"No doubt," Peter agreed.

[Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city]

Though the city is known for having it's crowds, this particular crowd however was surrounding the form of an unconscious, costumed, man.

"'Hey, is he okay?'"

"'Who is he?'"

"'Should someone call an ambulance?"'

"Urrrgh..."

The cloth masked man steadily began to stir from his slumber and shook off the wooziness.

"Dammit...what the hell happened...?" Shocker said aloud.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" asked a random man.

Shocker simply replied, "Yeah...I think."

As his vision steadily cleared up, Shocker got a clear look at the man and came face to face with...a giant rat!?

"GAAAAAH!"

Shocker darted backwards into the other people in the crowd, he saw a woman with bird talons, a four-eyed man, a pair of kids with what looked crab claws and a bunch of other anomalies amongst other people who at least looked normal.

"What the-! What the hell are you!? A buncha mutants!?"

Many of the onlookers just looked at Shocker with confused, and some offended, looks. The situation escalated when one abnormally large man grabbed Shocker by the arm.

"Yo, mitten head! We're all tryin' ta help you, and then you just come out bein' all rude!I think you need to take a second and apologize!"

"And I think, you need to back the hell off!"

Lightly tapping his fist to the big man's gut, Shocker activated his gauntlet and fired off a powerful shockwave blast blowing the large guy away.

"Gggaaaaaah!"

The remaining onlookers all let out surprised gasps and took cautious steps backwards as Shocker steadily began aiming his gauntlets at anyone who got close to him.

"All of you! Keep away from me, and nobody'll get hurt, Capice!?"

The crowd quickly began to dissipate as Shocker began to fire smaller warning shots. It didn't take long before the crowd erupted into a fearful frenzy.

"Quick, somebody call for help!"

"Where's a hero when you need one!?"

"RIGHT HERE!"

The crowd turned to the gruff voice of a large muscular man with angular arms with...were those 'Caution' signs on his wrists and forehead.

"You! I don't know what your deal is buddy, but you oughta know better than to go using a dangerous quirk like that on others!"

Shocker just looked at the man in utter...well, shock and confusion. "Who and what the hell are you?"

"Heh, I'm the pro hero who'll be kicking your ass today. They call me **'Death Arms'**!" he said while pounding his fists together.

"Death Arms...? That don't sound too heroic. Sorry pal, but you won't be joinin' the Avengers any time soon, especially not after I'm done with you!"

Shocker took aim and fired at Death Arms who leapt into the air to dodge Shocker's blast. Winding up, Death Arms threw a fierce punch at Shocker, but the vibrating villain fired a shockwave to the ground to push himself away from Death Arms' attack just in the knick of time.

"Oh no you don't!" Death Arms was just barely able to grab Shocker by the arm and pull him in. Once he was in striking range, he slugged Shocker right in the face launching him back into a nearby lamppost.

"Alright Pal, time to throw in the towel. If you give up now, I'm sure the lawmen will go easier on ya."

Thanks to his suit, Shocker was able to shake off some of Death Arm's attack. Just enough so that he wouldn't go down.

"I ain't finished yet tough guy!" said Shocker, getting into a mock boxing stance.

"Well, looks like we're doin' this the hard way!" Clashing his fists again, Death Arms rushed at Shocker, throwing another hard punch. This time however, to Death Arms' surprise, Shocker didn't try to dodge, but instead, he threw a punch of his own at Death Arms.

'Heh, does this poser really think he can challenge me?' thought DA feeling a bit confident.

When their fists clashed however, Death Arms' confidence began to waver as his arm started to feel numb.

"What the-!"

"Hrrraaaaagh!"

Shocker forced his fist forward with the vibration intensity cranked to it's maximum. The vibration was starting to take it's toll on DA's arm as it forced him to hastily retreat from the power struggle and clutch his now trembling arm.

"Wait...is that how his quirk-TTUUWAAGH!?"

Death Arms was silenced by a vibrating fist pounding him in the face, followed by another, and another and topped off with a double fisted vibrating blast in the stomach. Death Arms was blown back and hit the ground hard. He wa unable to immediately get back on his feet as his whole body was shaking.

"Let this be a lesson to you big boy; never look down on 'The Shocker!'"

Shocker aimed his fist at Death Arms intending to fire off a finishing blow, to his surprise however, his hand was subsequently wrapped up by some weird...belt looking thing. As his second hand suffered the same fate, Shocker was pulled around and came face to face with a pale looking man garbed in black with glowing red eyes and his hair flowing upwards.

"I know better than to judge someone's ability from their appearance, but I'm gonna be honest and say that I'm a little surprised that Death Arms couldn't handle someone as ridiculous looking as you. I should probably add this lesson to my classes curriculum."

"Hey, it's **'Eraserhead'**!" shouted a nearby onlooker.

"Eraserhead? You make fun of my suit with a name like that, Shaggy?" said Shocker.

"Whatever. The fact is I have you trapped and I've erased your quirk. Hurry up and surrender. I'd like to enjoy the rest of this day before the weekend starts tomorrow." Eraserhead said in a nonchalant fashion.

Shocker couldn't help but smile beneath his mask. "You think you've got me trapped?" Aiming both hands at Eraserhead, Shocker activated his gauntlets and fired a dual blast that both forced his bindings loose and managed to hit the surprised Aizawa square on.

As Eraserhead picked himself up, a single thought crossed his mind. 'H-How...? I erased his quirk! I'm sure of it!'

"I beg to differ!"

[Elsewhere]

The Parker family continued their impromptu tour of the city. Though they managed to find a Tablet fragment, neither Peter nor Annie's Spider-Senses were alerting them to another. They'd been walking for at least a good half hour and so far, they noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"Remind me again why we can't swing?" asked Annie. "It's faster than walking and even though we still don't know where we're going I think we're more likely to find...something!?"

"Well for starters, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves," replied MJ.

"Second, we don't have enough webbing to swing around aimlessly. Especially since I don't have the materials to make more." added Peter.

Annie sighed, but understanding the situation, she held her tongue.

"Still, where are we supposed to even go?" MJ asked. "If we are going to be here a while to find the tablet, we need to at least find a place to stay."

"With what money?" replied Peter. "Madame Web was nice enough to give us our wallets when she dropped off our street clothes, but she DIDN'T do us the favor of turning our American money into Yen, and unfortunately, I don't know the exchange rate, and even so, I doubt we'd have enough to even rent a place for three."

"Aren't you supposed to be the genius in the family," teased MJ.

"Hey, I'm a scientist not a mathematician."

"But Dad, don't math and science compliment each other?"

Peter was about to try and come up with a witty comeback when out of nowhere he was knocked down by a random person sprinting past him.

"Peter!"

Offering Peter a hand, the one who knocked him over asked, "Hey man, you okay!?"

"Yeah...I'm fine, but you really should watch where you're...HUUH!?"

Peter swallowed his words as he took a look at the guy and realized he didn't offer him just one hand, he offered him two...which wouldn't be so weird if A.) both hands weren't on the same side of his body, and B.) he had two more hands on the other side.

Annie and MJ both let out a pair of small surprised gasps as they watched Peter reluctantly take one of the four-armed man's hand and get back to his feet.

"Sorry about knocking you down there, but there's a big fight goin' on just up the street! A pair of heroes are fighting some dude in a quilt costume, and it's getting pretty intense! Trust me, you don't wanna miss it pal!" having said his piece, the four-armed man dashed off leaving the bewildered Parkers alone.

"Umm...you two saw that right?" asked MJ.

"Yes, and I think I'm getting some bad flashbacks!" Peter replied clutching his sides.

"You guys notice how...normal he was acting?" added Annie.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if there were a four-armed dude back home, someone would've called the SWAT team, but here, he acts like just some Average Joe," Annie noted.

"That's...a good point," said MJ. "But wait...does that mean that...everybody in this world...is a mutant!?"

"I...don't know, but didn't Miss Web say something about this place being 'A World of Heroes, not unlike our own'?" Annie recalled.

"Annie's right, and speaking of heroes, didn't Four-Armed Fred back there say something about two heroes fighting some kind of Quilt-Man?" said Peter.

The Parkers all paused as realization dawned on them. "Shocker!" they said in unison.

"Well Annie, looks like we'll be going swinging after all."

As Peter pulled his shirt open, revealing the arachnid symbol beneath, Annie and MJ both opened their bags revealing even more spider symbols.

[Back at the battle]

Eraserhead had spent a good chunk of the last few minutes receiving and dodging Shocker's blasts. Thakfully, Death Arms was back on his feet and was prepared to try and take Shocker down again.

"Damn Eraser, with your quirk, I figured you'd have had this thing won already," said Death Arms.

"It's strange, but for some reason, I can't erase his quirk," Aizawa replied.

"What!? Why!?"

"How should I know? For now, we need to keep this battle contained and away from civilians until either backup arrives, or we find a way to take him down."

"Look, I just wanted to be left alone! You mutant freaks are the ones who came gangin' up on me first!" Shocker exclaimed.

Eraserhead's eyes narrowed beneath his goggles. "There's no place for hypocrites like you in this town."

"Hypocrite? How am I a hypocrite!?" yelled Shocker.

"You seem to have a problem with people with quirks (most notably heteromorphics). It's sad that people like that still exist, but if someone's going to have an issue with quirks, maybe it should be someone who doesn't have a quirk themselves."

Shocker gave the stone faced hero a confused look before responding, "What's a quirk?"

In that moment, every single person watching froze before comically falling over. As everyone got back to their feet, all eyes were glued to Shocker with disbelief. Even Eraserhead couldn't help but give an uncharacteristically shocked look.

"Ugh...Is this guy for real!?" said Death Arms.

"I don't know and frankly, I don't care anymore either. Let's just end this thing already." Eraserhead propped his goggles back into place before propping his bandages set to strike.

"So, you two still want a piece of me?" said Shocker. "This time, I'll rock the two of you like a hurricane!"

Shocker took aim at the two pros but before he could fire, his arms were subsequently wrapped up yet again. This time however, his bindings were...sticky?

"Oh no..."

"You know Shocker, I like that song, but you should know, it was only a one-hit wonder."

"SPIDER-MAN!?"

Sure enough, standing on a low nearby rooftop was none other than the wall-crawler with his arms crossed.

"Ya know, speaking of hitting...ladies?"

Right on cue, Spiderling and Spinneret leapt out from behind Spidey and delivered a pair of hard punches to Shocker's head, knocking him down.

As Spider-Man leapt into the fray to join his family, many onlookers were watching with interest and suspicion.

"Who're they?"

"A new team of heroes?"

"What're their quirks?"

"That girl's pretty cute!"

"Ya think the older lady's taken?"

Shocker picked himself up and vibrated the webbing off his hands before turning to face his old adversaries.

"I should've figured you and you're infested family would be here...wherever here is!"

"Well, I will take responsibility and say it's my family's fault we're here..."

"I said, 'My bad,'" interjected Spiderling.

"...But that doesn't mean you can just go around hurting innocents Blanket-Face."

"Why you...!"

"Why don't we be fair here, tell us where the rest of the Six are, and we promise you won't get hurt...much," said Spiderling.

"Butt out kid, the grown-ups are talkin'!" Shocker aimed and fired at Spiderling, who wasn't prepared to dodge. Thankfully, Spinneret was able to push her daughter clear of the attack, but not without taking the blunt of it herself.

"Mom!"

"Okay, NOW I'm angry!" said a narrow eyed Spider-Man. Firing a web at Shocker's feet, with a hard yank, Spidey knocked Shocker right off his feet. As Shocker fell on his back, Spider-Man leapt on to him and grasped his gauntlets. As Shocker tried to force Spider-Man off of him, the two began to roll around on the ground.

As the two foes grappled, and Spiderling was still with her mother, Death Arms and Eraserhead took the moment to clear out the remaining civilians and assess the current battle.

"Yo Eraser, what do you make of this?" Death Arms asked.

"I'm not quite sure. They seem to be heroes, but I've never seen or heard of anyone with a 'Spider' quirk before," he noted. "The guy seems to be handling the vibrating man well enough, so we should at least check on the two women, but don't let your guard down."

"Right."

Eraser and DA quickly rushed over to Spiderling and Spinneret, the latter who was still reeling from the effects of Shocker's attack.

"Mom? Mom!"

"Hey!"

Spiderling turned to see the man with the huge arms and the goggled guy in black approaching. Stepping in front of her mother, she quickly took a defensive stance when the two men made it to their position.

"At ease girl. We're here to help," said Eraserhead.

Spiderling raised a skeptical eyebrow. She wasn't sure what to make of the pair, but fortunately she didn't have to worry for long as Spinneret started to make her way back to her feet.

"Mom?"

"Don't worry sweety, I'm okay," Spinneret assured her. "Where's your father?"

"Over there with Shocker!" Spiderling pointed.

"Shocker? You know that guy?" asked Death Arms.

"OOF!"

The villain in question was harshly tossed onto the ground near the group followed by Spider-Man landing fiercely in his gut before backflipping off of him in a victorious pose..

"This...ain't over Webhead!" Shocker strained out.

"You sure, cause it looks pretty over to me Herman."

Shocker was about to retort, but held his tongue when he realized the position he was in. He was on the ground, and standing above him was Spider-Man, his wife and kid, plus two new guys who, though he beat, managed to cause him trouble. He didn't want to admit it, even in his mind, but Spider-Man was probably right...it was all over for him.

"You know, my deal still stands," said Spiderling. "Tell us where the other five of your teammates are, and you won't get hurt...you know...any more."

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was perched far above them watching the scene from a bird's eye view. 'Well, I guess that's my cue.'

Dropping a couple of small spherical objects, the figure leapt off of his high perch and divebombed down to the scene.

Back with the heroes, The Spider-Family's Spider Senses all went off simultaneously.

"Hey what's-?"

Before Spider-Man could finish, the heroes were all bathed in a blanket of green smoke.

"Kuh-ack! What is this...!" coughed Death Arms.

"Smokescreen...stay on your guard!" shouted Eraserhead.

"Mom! Dad!"

"We're right here!"

While the heroes all fumbled about, they felt something whoosh past them and blow some of the smoke away.

"What...was that...!?"

Thanks to whatever it was that whooshed by, the smokescreen dissipated quicker than expected, and the heroes were able to catch a glimpse of something hovering over them.

"Look! Up in the sky!" said Spiderling.

"Is that a bird?" asked Death Arms.

"Is it a plane?" Spider-Man said in a mock tone.

"Honey, it's 'The Vulture'!" said Spinneret.

Sure enough, floating above the group of heroes and bystanders was the Vulture, with Shocker holding onto him by the ankles.

"So, the rest of the Six _are_ here!" Spider-Man stated.

"So it would seem Spider-Man. You may win this day, but once we reunite we can ensure that it won't hapapen again!" said Vulture.

Turning away, Vulture jetted off with Shocker hanging on for dear life.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Spider-Man. Before he could make an attempt to chase after them, Shocker turned back and fired a blast at a nearby building causing rubble to fall over a group of civilians.

"Oh no!" Quickly darting to the rescue, Spider-Man, joined by his family spun a web net that caught the rubble before anyone could get hurt. Unfortunately that little stunt was just enough to allow Vulture and Shocker to escape.

"Great, Shocker and Vulture got away. Can anything else go wrong today!?"

While Spinneret placed a hand on his shoulder to try and console him, the most unexpected thing happened: The onlooking crowd broke out into a round of cheers and applause.

"That was awesome!"

"The red and blue guy kicked Quilt Man's ass!"

"And they saved Death Arms and Eraserhead."

As the crowd continued to cheer on the Spider-Family, Spidey and Spinneret just stood there bewildered.

"Uhhh Peter...how often did something like this happen at home?"

"You can count em' on one hand."

While the Spider Couple took in the praise with modesty, Spiderling on the other hand was enjoying the time in the spotlight to the fullest. From doing a few poses to blowing kisses like she was on a parade float, Spiderling intended to give the crowd a show.

The show however was cut short by the approaching Death Arms and Eraserhead, the former of which who extended a grateful hand.

"Man, if you three didn't show up when ya did, this might've gotten pretty messy."

Though hesitant at first, Spider-Man, with Spinneret by his side, smiled beneath his mask and returned Death Arms' handshake firmly.

"No worries, it's what we do."

"Not that we don't appreciate the assistance," interjected Eraserhead, "But now that the situation's calmed down, we can address the new issue."

"What issue is that?" asked Spiderling.

"Who are you three? Last I checked, there were no registered heroes with quirks like yours."

The Spider Family gave each other a series of confused looks before turning back to Eraserhead, and Spider-Man asked, "Uhhh...what's a quirk?"

The reaction this time was even more extreme than the last as every person present froze in place and appeared to turn to stone (Aizawa included) before a gentle breeze knocked everyone sans the heroes down.

[Elsewhere]

Vulture and Shocker flew high into the sky making sure they were out of eyesight. Once they flew high enough, Vulture started making his way down and landed on the tallest rooftop he could find.

"Thanks for the save Gramps. Guess I owe you one," said a panting Shocker.

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually glad I ran into you when I did," replied Vulture.

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought I was here alone, but if you're here, and by extension Spider-Man, then that means the rest of the Six must be too."

"Ahh, you're right Toomes. But where are we gonna find em?" asked Shocker.

"I don't know Schultz, but we'd better find them quickly, because something tells me that only Octavius would know a way to get us back home."

 _"Well, you can start by turning around!"_

The two villains quickly snapped around and saw came face to helmet with their Mystical cohort.

"Mysterio!? Is that really you?"

 _"It's me alright, though I'm not really there, but I do bring good news. I've already been reunited with Dr. Octavius and now we found you guys, that makes four of us."_

"So that means we just gotta find Max and Flint!" said Shocker.

"But even if we do find them, what then? We're stuck in a world where everyone's a mutant with no way back to our home world!?" Vulture shrieked.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Mysterio waved his arm and his fragment of the tablet appeared.

"Is that-!?"

 _"That's right Adrian, and you know what this means."_

"If one fragment's here, then it' possible that the rest of the Tablet could be too!" Vulture guessed.

 _"In a best case scenario yes. Though we shouldn't rule out the possibility of the rest of the tablet being back home. Still, one piece could be all we need."_ Mysterio sneered beneath his helmet.

"Well this is all well and good, but we've got a problem," said Shocker. "A red, white, black and blue problem."

 _"Let me guess...Spider-Man and his annoying family?"_

"Yup."

 _"Figures he'd be here too, but no matter. As long as we keep a low profile, we might just be able to get a leg up on the arachnids, and if this thing really CAN send us back home, we'll have the chance to return to a brand new world: A world without Spider-Man!_

"Now there's a world worth fighting for!" Vulture chuckled.

 _The Sinister Six is nearly reassembled. As if that weren't bad enough, the Spider Family is soon to be at the mercy of the ultra strict Eraserhead. Though they left a great first impression, who knows how the world of quirks will react to a family of 'Unlicensed' heroes? Well...anyone who reads MHA: Illegals may have an idea, but for the rest of you, stay tuned!_

 _ **(A/N: Why does it always feel like I start a new story whenever I get stuck on one of my older ones? Seriously, I've hit a pretty sizable roadblock in my DBZ/Ranma story, and though I'm steadily getting through it, I still feel like I'm going nowhere fast. Hopefully I can get the next chapter of THAT done before my next Chapter of this. Speaking of this Chapter...yeah, Shocker vs. Death Arms, who saw THAT coming...probably a few of you. But I bet you didn't expect Aizawa to show up! As for Aizawa, I threw him in cause while he knows how to fight people with quirks he can't erase, I thought it'd be interesting to have him fight someone with a power he SHOULD be able to erase, but can't. Some of you may say that Aizawa might've been able to figure out that Shocker's attacks were coming from a special weapon rather than his own power, and while I know he's smart enough to figure it out, I decided to save that revelation for the obligatory exposition...possibly next chapter if all goes well. Until next time,**_

 **Excelsior: PLUS ULTRA!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Academia**

 _Last time, our Arachnid Heroes began to explore their new new environment and made a couple of shocking discoveries, one of them being_ The _Shocker's boldness in attacking out of the other being that this world has it's own share of mutants, heroes, and possibly other things in between. Though Shocker's been dealt with, he managed to escape with assistance from The Vulture, and it looks like The Spider-Family might need a route for escape themselves. Escape from the ever stone-faced Eraserhead's interrogation._

Folowing the battle with Shocker, Spider-Man raised his eyes at the crowd's reaction to his previous question, the girls looking just as confused as he was.

"Was it something I said?" Spidey asked placing his hand behind his head.

"Your question, that vibrating villain asked the same thing," Aizawa replied.

"Sorry if it was kind of a bad question. We're from...out of town," said Spiderling.

'Great, foreigners,' Eraserhead sighed. 'Still, that's no excuse for not knowing what a quirk is. It's a global term that's used everywhere...unless...!'

"Look pal, I'm sure you're just dying to get to know us better, but we've got other places to be right now," said Spider-Man.

"Hold it." snapped Eraserhead. Before the Parkers could move, Eraserhead slowly approached them.

"I won't say I'm not grateful for your help back there, but I just need to know one thing," said the erasure hero.

"And what would that be?" asked Spinneret.

"Show me your licenses." Aizawa said simply.

The Spider Family paused at Eraserheads request. Though Spidey's expression was...mostly hidden beneath his mask, the surprised looks on Spiderling and Spinneret's faces told Eraserhead all he needed to know.

'Hmph, just as I thought; Vigilantes.'

The Spider-Family barely had time to each take a step before Aizawa's bandages and hair rose and his glare became red.

"Whoa! Someone's been watching too much Thundercats, cause that's a pretty good Mumm-Ra impression!" Spidey joked.

"The time for jokes has ended," said Eraserhead. "You three illegals are coming with me."

Death Arms sighed. Truthfully he didn't want to give the folks who helped him any trouble, but if Eraserhead was right and these three really were illegal heroes, then he had a job to do as well.

"Look guys, I may not agree with my buddy's tone here, but I think it would be best if you just do as he says," said Death Arms.

"Sorry pal, but that's not happening!" Spiderling exclaimed.

Leaping aside, Spiderling clung to the building's surface, and started making her way up.

"Mom, Dad, come on!"

"Spiderling wait!" Spinneret yelled.

Eraserhead took immediate action. His eyes glowing red once again, he shot Spiderling a harsh glare. The young hero's spider-sense went off for a split second before it abruptly shut down.

"Hey what-?"

Before Spiderling had time to register what set off her spider-sense, she could feel her grip on the wall loosening.

"What the-!?"

"SPIDERLING!" her parents shouted.

With a fearful shriek, Spiderling fell off of the building and plummeted to the ground. Acting quickly, Spinneret leapt up and stuck to the wall and caught her in her arms.

"Annie what happened!?" asked Spinneret.

"I don't know. For some reason, I couldn't stick to the wall anymore," she replied.

Gasping, Spider-Man harshly turned back to Eraserhead, who had his goggles and scarves propped up.

"You! What did you do her!?" he demanded.

Ignoring his question, Eraserhead launched his scarves above him aiming to capture the two falling femaleshis quirk still active. To his surprise though, Spinneret was still sticking to the wall, well above the range of his scarves, holding Spiderling.

Deactivating his quirk, Eraserhead's eyes widened for this was the second time his quirk inexplicably didn't work. This time was even more baffling considering it worked on the girl, but not the woman.

Spinneret let out a relieved sigh before firing a web onto the building and safely landing besides Spider-Man.

"Are you two okay?" he asked

"Yeah, we're fine Dad," answered Spiderling.

"What happened up there? How'd you fall off the building?" asked Spidey.

"I have a few better questions, and I'd like for you three to answer them," said the approaching Eraserhead, his quirk reactivated.

Spider-Man was about to make a witty comeback, but was stopped by Spinneret putting her hand over his mouth.

"Could you give us a moment here?" she asked.

Eraserhead was understandably hesitant. Judging from her tone however, he could sense sincerety in her voice. De-activating his quirk, Eraserhead removed his goggles and said, "You have 90 seconds."

The Spider-Family quickly huddled together and began to discuss their next move while Aizawa pulled out a container of eyedrops.

"MJ, why'd you stop me? All I had to do was finish my line, and we could've been swinging away right now," said Spider-Man.

"Peter, do you really think 'swinging away' is the best thing to do right now?" she replied.

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"I mean that running away from a scene like this might not paint us in the best light, especially after the stunt you pulled Annie," she lightly scolded. "God knows we get enough bad press at home."

Annie sheepishly placed her hand behind her head with an awkward chuckle.

"You're not suggesting that we let ourselves get arrested, are you?"

"I'm suggesting that we explain the situation," Spinneret replied. "Think for a second the position we're in: We're on an alternate Earth, in Japan of all places, where everyone apparantly has super powers, and we have no idea how anything works here, AND we have no money or home to go to."

Spidey and Spiderling remained quiet for a moment thinking over MJ's proposal. They both knew she was right, but they also couldn't help but feel that this may be a bad idea, especially considering how Mr. Mumm-Ra was acting.

"Alright, we'll go peacefully for now," said Spider-Man.

"But if he takes away my 'Stick em' powers' again, it's on!" added Spiderling.

Spinneret could only let out a half sigh and smile at her family's antics. Breaking up their huddle, the Spider Family turned back to Eraserhead.

"Seventy-five seconds. Cut it close, but not bad," Aizawa stated.

"Okay, we've talked it over, and we all agreed to come with you." Spider-Man announced.

Aizawa actually managed a small smile. "Hmph, smart choice."

"One condition though, the masks stay on," Spider-Man quickly added.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Eraserhead strolled over to a police carrier that just 'conveniently' pulled up behind them.

With clear reluctance, the Spider Family followed the Erasing Hero into the vehicle.

[Later]

Spiderling's eye twitched beneath her mask as she and her parents sat uncomfortably in a small interrogation room, her feet planted on the table in front of them.

"Any one else having second thoughts, or is it just me?" said Spiderling.

"Maybe...this wasn't such a good idea after all," added Spinneret.

Spider-Man let out a sigh. "No, no, we'd have probably had to deal with something like this sooner or later. It's probably best to just get it out of the way now. Besides, maybe if all goes well for once, we might have some help with finding the tablet after all."

Spider-Man's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening where Eraserhead entered accompanied by a man in a suit.

"Dad, how do we play this?" Spiderling whispered.

"For now, we tell the truth, but we DON'T mention we're from another world, unless we have to. Okay?"

"Got it," the girls replied.

"Good afternoon you three," the Trenchcoat man began, taking a seat. "I believe you've met Eraserhead here. I'm Inspector Tsukauchi. From my men's report, there's a lot on this plate, so I'm gonna ask you all to cooperate so we can get through this as quickly as possible."

"Whatever you say Inspector," Spider-Man nonchalantly replied.

[Meanwhile]

Behind the interrogation room's two way mirror stood UA High School Principal Nedzu with Present Mic and Midnight.

"Vigilantes eh? It's been a while since anyone's played that old track," said Present Mic.

"I know vigilantism is technically a crime, but if what we heard from Death Arms is true, then maybe...just maybe they can be granted some leniency," suggested Midnight. "That and the fact that they are foreigners."

"Foreign or not, the law is still the law," replied Nedzu. "Still, I do believe these three are the least of our concerns. There's also the issue of those two villains they were fighting and how they all fit into this," he added.

[In the Room]

"Okay, for starters I'm going to need you three to identify yourselves," Tsukauchi began.

"Oh we're just you're friendly neighborhood Spider-Family," Spider-Man recalled.

"I'm Spider-Man and these two are Spinneret and Spiderling," Spidey introduced motioning to MJ and Annie.

"He meant your real names," interjected Aizawa. "I let you keep your masks on in the carrier in exchange for your cooperation. It's time to take em' off."

"Buddy please, not in front of-" Spider-Man was silenced by Spinneret placing a hand on his mouth.

"Honey, don't even think about going there," she warned.

"Sorry, it was instinctive," Spidey apologized.

'Don't listen, don't listen, don't listen...' Spiderling repeated in her mind.

"All joking aside though, we'll only take our masks off if you promise that our real names don't leave this room," said Spider-Man.

"Why should we agree to that?" asked Aizawa. "We've already granted you more than enough leniency. The time for bargaining is over."

Tsukauchi motioned with his hand for Aizawa to back off.

"We'll skip this for now, but don't think we won't come back. Next question, you three are foreigners, correct?" asked the Inspector.

"Yeah," said Spider-Man.

"More foreign than you think," Spiderling whispered under her breath.

"Would you care to repeat that Miss?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow and turned to Spiderling.

"Repeat what!?" the young spider exclaimed.

"I believe you said you were, 'More foreign than we think'. Would you care to elaborate on that?" Eraserhead asked.

'He heard that!?' she screamed in her head.

'Darn it Annie!' the adult Spiders mentally yelled.

"Eh, she's young. Sarcasm comes naturally to kids her age." Spider-Man quickly noted.

"Under different circumstances, I'd probably believe you, but your daughter's comment brings me to the next question: Why don't you know what a quirk is?" Eraserhead sneered.

Tsukauchi glanced at Aizawa with a surprised expression since that little detail was omitted from the report.

"They don't know what quirks are?" Asked Tsukauchi.

Aizawa nodded. "No, and neither did that vibrating villain who fought with Death Arms. Hero, villain, vigilante, or civilian, everyone knows what a quirk is."

The Spider-Family began to sweat beneath their masks, most notably Annie who was starting to feel responsible for making their situation worse. Still, Spider-Man being used to these sorts of situations continued to try and play it off.

"Well, people have said that I was quite the quirky character what with my impeccable comedic timing."

'No one has EVER said that Dad.'

"This isn't the place for jokes," Erasehead snapped, his quirk kicking in. "If you won't answer our questions, then there's no reason for this interrogation to continue, and you three can spend a good long while in a cell."

"Wait!" Spinneret exclaimed holding her hand out.

All eyes were on Spinneret as she turned to Aizawa who deactivated his quirk.

"Honey..."

Spinneret glanced over at Spider-Man, and though both their eyes were hidden beneath the lenses of their masks, they could tell what the other was thinking. 'There's only one thing left to do now.'

"Mom? Dad?"

Spider-Man and Spinneret turned towards their daughter and both simply nodded. Getting the hint from her parents, Spiderling sat firm and prepared herself for the upcoming dbacle.

"The truth is, we're heroes from another world." said Spinneret.

Aizawa and Tsukauchi both raised their eyebrows in surprise for they were unsure of where to go from there. On the one hand, it would've been EXTREMELY easy to dismiss Spider-Man's comment, but seeing this as an opportunity to potentially get some real answers, they decided to play along for now.

"Okay...let's say we believe that," The Inspector began. "If you three really are from another world, why are you here?"

"That's an easy one, but it's a bit lengthy," replied Spider-Man. "Should I take it from the top or just give the REAL important stuff?"

"You should probably give them the full version Spidey, cause we may need all the help we can get," replied Spinneret.

The erasure hero and inspector both raised their eyes at MJ's statement.

"Help? With what exactly?" asked Eraserhead.

"There's a group of criminals called the Sinister Six," Spider-Man began. "They're made up of villains who I've repeatedly put away over the years. You've seen two of them before back in the city," Spidey recollected.

"To make an extremely long story short, they stole an artifact that has the abilities to grant incredible power to anyone who wields it and they planned to use it to power themselves up and kill us...though mostly me," Spidey paused.

"We went to stop them but then something...went wrong...and it...kind of broke." Spiderling hesitantly added.

The pro hero and the policeman took notice of the young girls sudden change in tone. Something told them that she had a major role in whatever it is they were explaining.

"When it broke, the pieces scattered and wound up in your city, and thanks to some help from an...acquaintance of ours, we were sent here to find them," Spinneret concluded.

The interrogators paused for a short moment to process the information. Judging from what they could tell from the Spider-Family's tone of voices and other miscellaneous actions, they seemed to be telling the truth, but the large elephant in the room kept the two skeptical of their words.

"I'm going to give it to you straight," said the inspector. "On paper, your story sounds like something out of an anime...granted one that I probably would've enjoyed as a kid," he chuckled. "However, a few key details are just barely keeping us from dismissing it immediately."

Tsukauchi stood up from the table and made his way to the door, Aizawa following suit. "Hang tight for a moment, we need to discuss some things."

As the Inspector shut the door, the Parkers sat back in their seats, and let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Dad...I'm sorry," said Spiderling.

"For what?"

"It's because of me that he cornered us like that."

"Don't beat yourself up over this Annie," said Spidey. "Given the way things were going, it was only a matter of time."

"Yeah, but what happens next?" Spinneret chimed in. "He said he hasn't completely dismissed us yet, but there's no way he truly believes we're from another world.

"Of course he doesn't...at least, not without proof," Peter replied. "Unfortunately, I don't think us "officially" not existing in this world will be enough."

 _"Then maybe I can help."_

The Parkers flinched as the familiar voice sprang forth once again.

"Must you always do that MW?" groaned Spider-Man.

 _"No, only when it's funny."_

"Of course..."

"Madame Web...what'd you mean when you said you could help?" asked Spinneret.

 _"Just leave everything to me. I'm going to give your captors more 'proof' than they'll know what to do with."_ Madame Web assured her.

[Meanwhile]

Just outside the interrogation room, Eraserhead and Tsukauchi filled in the other Pro Heroes of the Spider-Family's story. As expected, they were met with high skepticism and disbelief.

"You don't really believe that other world story, do you Aizawa?" asked Midnight.

"Of course not. The Inspector however, thinks otherwise," he dryly responded.

"Believe it or not, your testimony is the reason for that Eraserhead," said Tsukauchi. "It may be a minor detail, but the fact that they and that villain didn't know what a quirk was is...telling to say the least."

"Agreed," said Nedzu. "Even if the alternate world part of their story seems fishy at best, the fact still remains that there are villains on the loose and like it or not, those three are the ones who know them best."

"And what of the artifact they told us about?" Chimed in Tsukauchi. "He said something about it being able to increase someone's power."

"Now hold the track. Wasn't there a similar event involving some kind of quirk enhancing drug not long ago?" said Present Mic.

"The Trigger incident, yes." Tsukauchi recalled a case where people had been reported getting power boosts in their quirks and causing chaos thanks to a deadly black market drug, though that was several years ago. "You don't think someone else is...!?"

Tsukauchi cut himself off as he fell to the floor clutching his head.

"Inspector?"

"Yo man are you...GYAAAAGH!"

"Mic!"

Present Mic also found himself down onto the floor followed by Midnight, Nedzu and Eraserhead. As they all clutched their heads in pain, they could hear the faint voice of what sounded like a woman laughing. In the next instance, the room appeared to be filled with purple smoke before a vivid vision blasted into their minds.

 _[Vision]_

 _Tsukauchi and the Pro Heroes found themselves in a large city. They didn't immediately recognize it, but eventually realized they were somewhere in America judging from all the English signs. What they saw looked like standard fare for a city; skyscrapers, hundreds of people, the works._

 _What WAS out of place however was the scene that followed. The group was whisked away to the scene of a battle. Hundreds of what looked like robotic soldiers were duking it out with a group of at least a baker's dozen heroes, but they were heroes that none of them recognized...except for one._

 _As the scene played out, they saw the man they had in their interrogation room, the Spider-Man, fighting alongside a man dressed like the devil before darting over to what looked like a red and gold robot. They watched him fire a strand of webbing onto the back of a flying, blonde caped man with a hammer and then swing off landing beside a man in a red, white, and blue costume with a round shield in his hand._

 _"Say the words Cap," said Spider-Man._

 _"Captain America nodded before raising his shield and giving out the famous battle cry._

 _"Avengers_ _ **ASSEMBLE!**_ _"_

 _[End Vision]_

The group found themselves back in the police station, all of them breathing heavily as they got back to their feet.

"Okay...I don't know who's idea was it to play that track...but I give it two thumbs down," joked Present Mic.

"What...even was that?" asked Midnight.

"I'm not sure...some kind of illusion?" suggested Aizawa.

"I'm not quite sure about that Mr. Aizawa," said Nedzu.

Before another word could be said, Tsukauchi signaled one of his men front and center.

"Yes inspector?"

"Officer, I need you to find me whatever you can about a group called 'The Avengers'," Tsukauchi ordered.

"Yes sir!" with a salute, the officer exited the room leaving the pros to continue their discussion.

"First off, we all saw the same thing, right?" asked Nedzu

"That depends. Did you see a wicked scene of our red and blue boy from in there fighting a bunch of robots with some other guys who looked like heroes in the middle of NYC?" asked Mic.

"New York City!?" exclaimed Midnight.

"Yeeup. I've vacationed there enough times to recognize the place at a glance, but let me tell you, I didn't recognize ANY of those American heroes."

"Did anyone also see some pinkish smoke fill the room?" asked the Inspector.

All eyes turned to Midnight as colored smoke was mainly her forte.

"Don't look at me boys. If it had, you'd all be asleep right now," she defended.

"True..."

"So, we know that wasn't some kind of illusion, but how did that happen and what does it mean?" asked Mic.

"I think it means this interrogation should continue," said Nedzu.

[A short minute later]

Aizawa and Tsukauchi returned to the interrogation room where Spider-Man was sitting back in his chair, his arms behind his head and legs on the table. Spinneret and Spiderling seemed lost in their own private conversation, but dropped the subject once they heard the two authority figures re-enter.

"What's up?" asked Spiderling.

"Let's just say...this interrogation is close to being done," said Inspector Tsukauchi. "There are a lot more questions we need to ask, but for now, there's only one that matters."

"And that would be...?" Spidey retorted.

"Are you familiar with a group called the Avengers?" asked Eraserhead.

The Parkers' eyes all widened at that question.

"How do you know that name?" Spider-Man asked furrowing his brow.

"Should I take that as a yes?" countered the Inspector.

"Yes, we know the Avengers," said Spider-Man. "My question is, how do you?"

"Our next question is..." Eraserhead cut in, ignoring Spider-Man's words, "Do you know the name 'All Might'?"

"Who-Might?" said Spiderling.

"Endeavor?" asked Tsukauchi

"What Endeavor?" said Spinneret.

"Do you know about UA Academy?"

"I'm...going to assume that's some kind of school," Spider-Man replied.

The two interrogators looked at their captives with looks of shock. Any doubt they had about the truth of their earlier words were quickly beginning to wane. They didn't know about quirks, All-Might, or UA, all of which are known worldwide, but they did know the name of that strange team from the mysterious vision. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but it just may have been possible that these three were in fact from another world.

"You." Eraserhead turned to Spider-Man.

"Yes?"

"You asked how we knew the Avengers. To answer your question, we were force fed that information just a moment ago."

"Force fed? What do you mean by that?"

"Not long ago, we saw a scene of you and these...Avengers characters in some kind of citywide battle. It felt like someone was forcing us to see a movie in our heads." said Tsukauchi.

Spidey's eyes perked up when he realized what must've happened.

'Madame Web! She must've used her power to give them a glimpse of our world! I can tell they're still skeptical, but at least now we won't be seen as a family of lunatics.'

"I'm not sure what that could've been," Spidey lied. "But if it helps us get our case across, I'm not gonna question it any further."

Aizawa glared subtly at Spider-Man. "I don't know about you, but I find the situation a tad bit convenient."

"What do you mean convenient?" snapped Spinneret.

"I mean the fact that you give us a story that nobody with common sense would believe, but then a short moment later, evidence supporting that story shows up out of nowhere. Coincidence? I sincerely doubt it."

"That's enough Eraserhead," said Tsukauchi. "I admit you have a point, but the facts still remain. They don't know what we'd consider very common subjects, but they do know something that's completely alien to us."

"Just for the record, we're all still human here," Spiderling interjected.

Tsukauchi stood up from his seat. "Skeptics aside, it seems your story does in fact have some truth to it. We can iron out the minor details later, but right now, I need you to tell me more about the thing this...Sinister Six group stole. I'm probably worrying over nothing, but this isn't the first time we've had a situation where people got chaotic boosts in power."

"Unfortunately that's a bit of an issue," Spider-Man awkwardly replied. "I'm no sorcerer so I can't get inot specifics, all I know is that it's called the Tablet of Order and Chaos and that even in pieces, it still has the ability to grant insane power to anyone who holds it."

"If you want to know more about it, we actually have a piece of it," said Spiderling, earning her a pair of shocked glances from her parents.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, we stuck it in an alleyway before we came to fight Shocker."

"And since you're not familiar with the area of our city, am I correct in assuming you won't be able to tell us which alley?" added Aizawa.

"Actually..." Spider-Man reached under his shirt. Before either Tsukauchi or Aizawa could make a move, Spider-Man pulled out a small handheld device. "I stuck a tracking device in that alley so we could go back and pick it up after the fight."

Tsukauchi gave an impressed whistle. "Clever. I'm going to have to ask you to hand it over though."

"Sorry Inspector, but it won't do you any good unless I go with you," Spidey replied.

The two raised a skeptical eyebrow as Spidey began to explain. "You see one of my abilities is a sixth sense that gives me extraordinary awarness...among other things. My Spider-Tracers are tuned to that sense so only I or my family can track them."

"Hmm...I see. Then I guess we have no choice," said Tsukauchi. The inpsector made his way to the exit and motioned for Eraserhead to follow.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with us. You're wife and daughter will need to stay here in the meantime."

Spidey simply nodded before he went to join Tsukauchi and Eraserhead.

"Don't worry girls, I'll be back soon, and we can finally put an end to all this."

"I sure hope so. Stay safe Tiger."

Spinneret pulled Spidey in for a quick kiss on the lips before Spiderling flashed her father a thumbs up. Giving his daughter an affirmative nod, Spidey, Tsukauchi and Eraserhead exited the interrogation room.

"Mom...how long do you think we'll be here for?" asked Spiderling.

"Hard to say, but given your father's penchant for being late, we may be here quite a while longer."

As Spiderling let out a dejected sigh, the IR door opened up and the two female Spiders came face to face with a woman with purple hair and a whip wearing...a dominatrix outfit.

"Good evening ladies. My name's Midnight, and I'll be guarding you for the moment," she introduced herself.

The mother and daughter could only stare at the R-Rated hero with looks of bewilderment. The former however, had an extra thought.

'This woman makes Felicia look tame.'

[Meanwhile]

In an unknown corner of the city, a manhole steadily slipped open and a green liquid substance sprang out of it before forming into a humanoid shape.

"Finally!" the sludge man exclaimed. "It took almost a year, but I finally managed to escape."

Panting heavily, the slimy man slid against the wall of the alley he was currently hiding in and let out a loud swear.

"Dammit! Damn you All-Might! If it wasn't for him, I'd be a big shot in this town! Him and those two brats!"

As he recalled his defeat at the hands of the Number 1 Hero, the Sludge villain couldn't help but take his frustration out on the alley wall, punching it over and over. As he continued to punch the wall, he failed to notice a small something that was attached to the wall get shaken loose with each strike...until.

"GYAAH!"

The Sludge villain clutched his delicate eye as a rock fell into it and landed on the ground.

"Ow...damn rock!"

The sludge villain picked it up and prepared to chuck it away, but before he could, the rock started glowing.

"What the...?"

The sludge villain was soon bathed in an eerie green glow. As the glow got brighter, the liquid criminal could feel his body being energized by some unknown force.

"What is this! What's this power!?"

The glow continued to shine brighter and brighter until it all but erupted in a large yet contained flash.

"Time to pay...All Might!"

 _It was a long and arduous task, but things have finally started to look up for our Spider Family. Or rather they would be if an old menace from this world's past hadn't have reared his ugly head, and to make matters worse, he's gotten his slimy paws on the Spider Family's tablet fragment. He was a pretty tough cookie back in the day, but how tough will he be with the added boost from the fragemnt? Find out next time!_

 _ **(A/N: Hey all, long time no see. The reason it took me so long to get a new chapter out, goes a bit deeper than simple writer's block (although that did admittedly play a part too). During the time between May to June, the store I worked at for the past year and a half was shutting down...permanently. Since that place had a nostalgic spot in my life, I took the shut down a bit harder than most others and was...in an emotional slump for lack of a better term. That slump lasted from the month before the actual shutdown happened until a good week or so after the doors finally closed. It took some doing, but I did manage to pull myself together. I still couldn't update my stories cause the majority of my free time was spent in searching for my next job (to mostly unsuccesful results at the time of this posting) but after a (hopefully) successful interview, I finally managed to get an update done!**_

 _ **Onto the story itself, when it comes to MHA crossovers, whenever it involves X-Character coming to the MHA World, one thing that always kind of bugs me is how easily people in the MHA world tend to believe in the concepts of other worlds. With MHA being comparatively more grounded in reality than say, DC or Marvel, I figured nobody would believe that X-Character, the Parkers in this case, truly are from another world without some kind of iron-clad proof, which is where the vision scene came in. Note, I am going to have Madame Web pop in to lend some assistance from time to time, but I promise I'll do my best to not make her some kind of 'Deus ex Machina'.**_

 _ **Finally, if anyone didn't get the memo, I'm pulling the plug on my DBZ/Justice League story. That's probably my most popular story on this site thus far, but if you want to know why, check my bio for details.**_

 _ **Next time, the Sludge Villain returns and this time, he's not playing around!**_

 _ **(PS: To anyone wondering when on the Academia side this story takes place, that'll be clearer...hopefully by next chapter)**_

 _ **(PSS: The Sludge Villain actually DID make a comeback in one of the MHA Drama CD's. I can't recall which one, but if I can find it again, I'll let you know in the next Chapter)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered Academia**

 _After a touch and go situation with the local law enforcement, our Spider-Family seems to have made it to the right side of the road, at least for now. Little does Spidey know that he's about to get plunged into one of the dirtiest battles of his career yet, and with Spiderling and Spinneret nowhere to be seen, he may be flying solo for this one...or will he?_

Tearing through the streets of the city were two patrol cars. one of them had a pair of average patrolmen, while the other housed Inspector Tsukauchi, Eraserhead, and the Amazing Spider-Man himself.

"Are we there yet?" Spider-Man asked.

"You're the one with the tracker, so you should know that answer," replied an irritated Aizawa.

"I'm just saying, if you'd have let me find the alley on my own, we could get through things much quicker," Spidey replied.

"Sorry pal, but just cause we let you out of the station doesn't mean we're letting you slip away that easily," said Tsukauchi from the driver's seat.

"I understand your reasoning, but I'd have given my word I wouldn't try to bail on this. Scout's honor" Spidey said raising his right hand.

"Considering you expect us to believe that you're from another world, as far as we're concerned, your word means nothing," Aizawa glared.

"Then why are we even taking this trip?" Spider-Man countered.

"Easy you two. I have my own thoughts on the matter, but I can only trust that we'll get to the bottom of things soon."

I sure hope so,' Spider-Man thought.

"Although, now that it's been brought up..." Tsukauchi paused. "What exactly is your world like?"

Spider-Man was about to answer before his handheld started beeping. "Have to get back to you on that Inspector! Pull over, we're here!"

Tsukauchi quickly pulled the car to a screeching halt, the one behind them pulling over as well. The heroes and the cop quickly exited the car and everyone present followed Spider-Man into a nearby alley.

"This is it?" asked the Inspector.

"Yeah." Spider-Man stepped toward the side of the wall and quickly retrieved his Spider-Tracer, as well as a few hidden sacks of webbing that seemed to be falling apart.

"What...are...those?" asked Aizawa.

"Our clothes," Spider-Man replied.

Spider-Man quickly made three new sacks of webbing and put their clothes in eah of them before slinging them onto his back.

"The girls and I had to do the old' quick change before we went to fight Shocker. Figured we may as well pick them up while we're here too."

Aizawa shot Spider-Man one of the harshest glares he's ever made. He's been enduring a lot since Spider-Man appeared, but his patience was rapidly running out. "If you made us drive all the way here just to pick up clothes..."

"Keep your gauze on Mumm-Ra, the fragment's here too. See?"

Spider-Man pointed up on the wall to where he remembered webbing the fragment and the others followed his direction. Needless to say, they were unammused by what they saw.

"Ummm...what exactly are we looking at?" asked Tsukauchi.

"Huh?" Spider-Man looked up the wall to see that the web he encased the fragment in had deteriorated and the fragment itself was gone.

"The fragment!"

Spidey quickly leapt onto the side of the wall and examined the spot where his webbing had dissolved.

Uh oh...'

"Well?" demanded Aizawa.

"Houston...we have a problem," Spidey called down from the wall.

"What do you mean problem?" asked Aizawa, irritation evident in his voice.

Leaping from the wall, an alarmed Spidey quickly answered, "My webbing dissolved and the fragment's gone!"

Eraserhead fiercely narrowed his eyes. "Or it was never here in the first place."

Spidey laid his hand against his face and shook his head. "Look, I don't care whether you believe me or not. The point is somebody or something got their hands on a dangerous rock that can turn humans into superhumans, and superhumans into monsters. What matters is that we have to find it before-!"

Spider-Man was cut off by a blast of static coming from inside one of the patrol cars.

"Inspector! We got a situation." called one of the backup officers.

"What is it?" said Tsukauchi.

"We got reports of a giant sludge man tearing the city up downtown!"

"Sludge man!?" The inspector exclaimed. "Is it the same one who...?"

The officer nodded, answering Tsukauchi's imminent question. "Yes sir, only according to eyewitness testimony and our men on the scene, he's a lot bigger this time, and he's also apparently glowing."

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed at the mention of the word 'glowing'.

"Come again?" said Tsukauchi.

 _THWIP!_

Eraserhead and the police looked up to see Spider-Man launch himself over their heads and land on the top of a nearby streetlight.

"Where do you think you're going!?" shouted Eraserhead.

"In case you missed it Mr. Mummy, there's someone tearing your town up, and judging from the police report, I think we may have also found our missing fragment," Spider0Man replied.

Leaping off the pole, Spider-Man fired another webline and began to swing off.

"Hold it!"

Eraserhead began chasing after Spider-Man, his quirk activated. For the third time that day, his quirk appeared to be unaffected as Spider-Man continued firing webbing until he was well out of sight.

My quirk didn't work again?' thought Aizawa. Deactivating his quirk, Aizawa briefly paused as he tried to figure out why his quirk was ineffective. 'It worked on the girl when she stuck to the wall, but it didn't work on the woman at all, and it didn't stop him from making webs.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of police sirens blaring in his ears. Turning aside, Tsukauchi in his squad car pulled up next to Eraserhead and the inspector quickly beckoned him inside.

"Come on Eraserhead. We'll worry about him later. Right now we've got a bigger issue to deal with."

With any luck, we'll meet again soon enough anyway.'

Aizawa could only nod before entering the car.

Spider-Man continued to swing, leap and bound through the city on his way to the scene of the battle. Where he was heading, he wasn't entirely sure, but since the tablet fragment was most likely involved, he was going to do what he did best and leave navigation up to his Spider-Sense.

[Meanwhile back at the police station]

Midnight paced back and forth across the mother-daughter pair, her whip in hand.

"Okay girls, I'll make this simple. While Eraser and the Inspector have your husband/father, I'll be taking over interrogations for the moment," she began.

"Though I warn you, you'd better not try anything funny or else..." Midnight made her point by cracking her whip against a chair, wrapping around it's back and flinging it into the wall.

"Get it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Spiderling dismissed.

Midnight crossed her arms. "Hmph, I don't appreciate your sass kid, but I respect it," she replied giving the thumbs up.

"Okay, first off, your quirks," Midnight began.

"Excuse me," Spinneret interjected.

"Yes?"

"We've heard that word come up a few times, and we're all just wondering what it even means," Spinneret replied.

Midnight raised an eyebrow in surprise before letting out a chuckle. "You know, I had my doubts about what Eraserhead told us, but if you truly don't know what a quirk is, then you must be from another world."

Setting down the chair she'd thrown before, Midnight took a seat and crossed her legs.

"Well, in a nutshell, 'Quirk' is the term used for all the extraordinary abilities we posess," she began.

"Nearly 80% of the world's population has some kind of super power, and most develop by the age of 4."

"So...everyone in the world IS a mutant!" commented Spiderling. "That's awesome!...and kinda weird when you think about it..."

"Mutant?" Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"That's what people with natural born powers are called back home," said Spiderling.

'Sounds rather duragative,' thought Midnight.

"At least most of them cause I'm technically not a mutant." Spiderling added.

"Well if you were born with your powers, then how come you don't qualify as a...mutant."

"Back home, people with super powers are a minority, and a fair bit of them aren't natural, like me for instance," Spinneret replied.

"You?"

"I only have powers because of this suit which lets me copy my husband's abilities, and my husband himself wasn't born with his powers."

"Really?" 'A costume that let's you copy others' quirks sounds rather interesting.'

"If you don't mind my asking, if he wasn't born with them, then how did your husband gain his power?" asked an intrigued Midnight.

Spinneret turned away, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry, but that's not my story to tell."

"Fair enough I suppose," Midnight sighed. "Back to my original question, can you two give me a few more details about your powers?"

"Sure thi-Gyaaaaaaaah!"

Before Spiderling could answer, she quickly clutched her head before keeling over in her seat and letting out a shriek.

 _[Spider-Sense Vision]_

 _Eraserhead along with a slew of unfamiliar characters were on the ground, clear signs of battle damage covering their bodies. Off to the side, Spider-Man swung over to try and help him, but was caught by a giant slimy hand and pinned against a building wall. As he struggled to free himself, the hand quickly began to engulf his body until he was practically drowning in an orb of green sludge._

 _[End Vision]_

"Spiderling!"

"Is she okay?" Midnight asked rushing to the pained girl.

Spiderling slowly picked her head up, and she was panting hard.

"Sweety?"

"My Spider-Sense...I think Dad's in trouble!"

"What?"

"Mom, we gotta go, now!"

Spiderling sprang out of her seat and dashed to the door. Before she could grab the knob, her Spider-Sense buzzed once again as the sound of a whip crack could be heard and the door had a notable light gash on it.

"Hold it kiddo," said Midnight as she reeled her whip back in. "I'm not sure what that little 'attack' you just had was, but regardless, you two aren't going anywhere!"

'So much for playing this peacefully,' Spinneret sighed. 'Still, if Peter needs help, we can't let these guys stop us.'

Steeling herself, Spinneret leapt out of her seat and quickly tackled Midnight to the ground. "Spiderling go! I'll catch up!"

"But Mom-!"

Spiderling's attempted argument was cut off by the door opening and a blonde man with headphones, shades, and a ridiculous hairdo entered the room.

"My apologies ladies, but I must ask you to stay in your seats until the show's over," said Present Mic.

Spiderling let out a dejected sigh and tried to simply pass Mic by, but of course he continued to block her path.

"Sorry little lady, but the show's not over yet, so I'm gonna have to ask you to return to your seat."

"And I'm gonna have to ask you to get a haircut that doesn't make you look like a paintbrush," Spiderling retorted.

A vein popped on Mic's forehead as his eye twitched beneath his shades. "Fine then, but don't say I didn't ask nicely."

As Spinneret and Midnight continued to wrestle on the floor, Midnight gasped as her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of Present Mic inhaling.

"Mic wait! Don't..."

 **"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

A large and loud burst of soundwaves erupted from Present Mic that flung Spiderling across the room against the wall, and caused the two-way mirror to crack. Spinneret and Midnight were also forced back a small bit, but they managed to avoid the brunt of Mic's sound attack and continue their grappling match.

Midnight struggled against Spinneret's superior strength. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her at bay for much longer. Turning her neck over to her shoulder, Midnight bit the cloth on her shoulder and tore the fabric away releasing a purple mist that Spinneret couldn't avoid inhaling.

"What the-?"

Spinneret couldn't finish her sentence as she felt her eyes start to become droopy and she let out a yawn. As Spinneret's strength began to wane, Midnight quickly shoved her now drowsy opponent off of her. Spinneret's head lowered until her eyes closed beneath her mask and she ceased moving, save for her breathing.

"So Midnight, you wanna tell me why our two guests wanted to exit the stage like that?" asked Present Mic.

"We'll have to ask her," Midnight motioned to Spiderling who was picking herself off the floor, and holding her head again.

The two pro heroes strolled over to Spiderling and wasted no time in questioning her.

"Okay little missy, I think you owe us an explanation," said Present Mic.

Spiderling looked at them increduously and replied with a simple, "What?"

"Explain to us what you thought you were doing just now?"added Midnight.

"What!?" Spiderling repeated cupping her ear.

The pro heroes looked at each other as they realized what her response meant.

"Congratulations, you damaged the girl's hearing!" Midnight exclaimed. "Now we can't even question her!"

"Whoa hold on now, I stopped her from bailing, didn't I?" Mic countered. "Besides, it's not like we can't still question her, we just can't do it verbally."

"Ummm...excuse me?" chimed in Spiderling.

The duo turned to the young girl, but before anything could be done...

 _ **THWIP!**_

Midnight and Present Mic were both wrapped from the shoulders down with webbing before they both fell over in desperate attempts to break free from the sticky bindings. Present Mic quickly inhaled again, but his mouth was sealed shut by another shot of webbing, this time from Spiderling.

"Not this time brush head!"

"W-what gives!?" exclaimed an irritated Midnight.

The R-Rated Heroine turned to the other side of the room to see Spinneret shakily rise to her feet.

"You! You were still awake!?"

'Dammit! My quirk's less effective on other women! I should've double checked to make sure she was really out!' Midnight chastised herself.

"Yup, and all I had to do was keep you two distracted for a few seconds while Mom did her thing. Speaking of..."

Spiderling hopped over to her mother and gave her a shoulder to lean on as she stumbled forward.

"Mom, are you alright?" asked Spiderling.

"Your...father...go...help your father..."

"But Mom...!"

"Annie...listen...I don't know what you saw...but if you think your Dad needs help..."

Spinneret was cut off as Midnight's quirk finally took effect and Spinneret passed out for real this time. As Spinneret drifted off to sleep, Spiderling gently set her down against the wall.

Her eyes narrowed with a fierce determination, Spiderling punched her palm before darting for the interrogtion room exit.

"Wait! At least tell us where you're planning to go!" Midnight exclaimed.

"To save my Dad!" Spiderling replied.

Dashing out of the room, Spiderling came face to face with a small wall of cops with their guns fixated on her.

"Remember boys, we've got rubber bullets, so don't hesitate to use force! She may be young, but she has an exceedingly versatile quirk!"

Spiderling didn't slow down as all it took was a single leap and midair somersault to avoid the armed policemen and quickly make her way out of the police station.

"Uhhhh...think we oughta tell the chief captain?" asked one of the armed officers.

[Meanwhile, back in the city]

Luckily for Spider-Man, his aimless trek through the city was thankfully short as his ever reliable Spider-Sense picked up a trace of a tablet fragment. As Spidey swung in the direction of the powerful rock, he could hear the sounds of conflict tear through the city from explosions, to loud crashes, to screaming citizens.

'Uh oh...please tell me I'm not too late!'

Spider-Man continued to swing until he could see the chaos just dead ahead. His eyes widened as he saw the streets covered with green sludge. The source of said sludge took the vague form of a green person made of liquid wreaking havoc on anyone and anything that came close to him.

'I won't make it in time like this! Unless...'

Hitting the ground, Spider-Man quickly fired his webbing between two parallel buildings.

'Been a long time since I used this old trick.'

Taking many steps backwards until his webbing was stretched to it's furthest, Spider-Man picked his feet off the ground and his slingshotted himself into the sky.

"Whoooooohoooo!"

[Up the street, a few minutes earlier]

The Sludge Villain tore up the streets in a tsunami of slime. Numerous firemen and police officers were on the scene trying to capture him, but none were able to damage him. All they could do for now was evacuate as many civilians as they could, at least until a hero showed up.

The sludge villain let out a threatening roar before shouting in a gargly voice, "Where is...All Might!? Bring me ALL MIGHT!"

Picking up a car, the humanoid slime aimlessly tossed the villain at a young couple who were attempting to escape the scene. As the guy pushed his girlfriend out of the way, in an attempt to save her from the impact, both of them were pulled out of harms way by what looked like tree branches.

"Are you two okay?" said a man appearing to be made of wood.

"Kamui Woods!" said the pair.

"Don't worry, you two are safe. Now hurry and get out of here," Kamui ordered.

Conjoining hands, the couple dashed off shouting their thanks to Kamui. Relieved that the civilians were alright, Kamui turned back to the sludge villain.

"I've got the last of the civilians out of here! Hit him with now!" Kamui ordered.

"You got it Tree Man!"

Answering Kamui's call, Death Arms appeared back on the scene and fired a fierce punch at the Sludge Man. Unfortunately, his attack never made contact as a slimy green fist appeared from the watery streets below and sucker punched Death Arms in the face.

Death Arms wasn't given time to recover as more slimy fists repeatedly pounded him until he was blown back.

"Death Arms!" Kamui called bounding over to his partner.

Slimy hands sprang up once again and attempted to grab Kamui Woods, but the Wooden hero's agility was able to keep him out of the slimy villain's grip. Extending his branches, Kamui grabbed Death Arms and hoisted the badly beaten boxer aside.

"You alright?" asked Kamui.

"Well, this is the second time I've gotten my ass kicked today, so not really," replied a dejected Death Arms.

Kamui gently set Death Arms down when suddenly the ground began to shake. Turning their attention up the street, the two pros witnessed back up arriving in the form of a giant woman with light blonde hair, wearing a skin-tight costume complete with a mask with horns sticking out.

"Mt. Lady's here too?" said Kamui.

"Heh, it's almost like a friggin reunion," DA spat. "At least this time we're on a wide street, so she'll actually be able to do something."

"Alright you dirty ol' slime! You're finished!"

Mt Lady raised her huge fist and slammed it down hard on top of the viscous villain, leaving a sizable crater in the streets. Mt. Lady'sexpression turned to one of satisfaction, but that feeling was quickly wiped away by the feeling of something wet rising up her arm.

"What the...what is this!?"

The slime in the street quickly pooled together at Mt. Lady's feet before it too began to rise up her legs and envelop her. Though she desperately tried to shake the dirty liquid off of her body, every attempt ended in failure. Even at her gargantuan size, the slime quickly began to cover her whole body until her limbs were all but immobile.

"With your strength combined with my own power, I'll pay All-Might back for putting me away!" the Sludge villain gloated. "Then I think I'll pay those two brats a little visit too!"

"Hey...get off me you filthy...! Mmmmph!"

A large tendril of slime rose up and covered her mouth, silencing her and cutting off her air supply.

"Mt. Lady!" Kamui Woods shouted.

Launching a branch at a nearby building, Kamui sprang into the air and swung himself close to Mt. Lady's face.

"Nah-uh-uh!" sneered the Sludge Man.

Using his hold on Mt. Lady, the Sludge Villain swung her arm and grabbed Kamui out of the sky.

"Sorry pal, but you're just as useless as last time!" The villain taunted as he began to tighten his grip on Kamui.

"Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhh!"

The now giant sludge continued to increase his grip until Kamui's body appeared to have cracks in it. Then without warning, he flung Kamui woods away like a broken doll.

"Kamui Woods!" exclaimed Death Arms.

The Wooden hero had no strength left to try and save himself. All he could do for now was try to brace himself for impact against whatever he was unlucky enough to crash into. To his surprise however, he found his landing to be unexpectedly soft.

Viewing his surrounding, Kamui found himself in a giant net. A giant...sticky net? Wait...was this a spider web?

He didn't dwell on the thought for long as a red and blue blur zipped through the sky and collided with the Giant Sludge Mt. Lady, knocking 'them' off balance, but not enough to topple them.

"Who did that!?" the sludge villain demanded.

"Ugh! Why do I now have this sick mental picture of Hydro Man and Wasp together? Oh God!" chimed in a new voice.

The giant sludge turned his attention to the voice where he saw a man clad in a skintight red and blue suit.

"Just who the hell are you supposed to be?" The sludge man demanded.

Crouching down into a combatative stance, Spider-Man replied, "Me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Tourist!"

 _At long last, everyone's favorite hero has come to save the day, but thanks to the Tablet's power, the Sludge Man now has Mt. Lady's strength at his beck and call, as well as his own boosted quirk to fall back on. Luckily help is on the way in the form of the trusty young Spiderling, but with Spinneret DAO, leaving the Spider-Family a few webs short, will they and this worlds pros be enough to stop the juiced up slimeball? Stay tuned and find out next time._

 _ **(A/N: I'm back! In case you missed the A/N on my profile, my computer died, and if you recall my A/N from last chapter, I also lost my job (with little luck in finding a new one thus far) and won't be able to replace it, so I didn't think I'd be able to keep writing for...who knows how long. Luckily though, I still had my old tablet to fall back on...for better or worse. On the one hand, I'll still be able to update, on the other hand, I HATE typing on that thing. Not that it's particularly different or difficult or anything like that, but the keyboard is so small for hands like mine that it's REALLY uncomfortable in comparison to my laptop which was decently sized. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. As for this Chapter, I kinda wanted to do the whole fight with the Sludge Villain this Chapter, but this ended up just being a bit of buildup. As for the Sludge Villain's power boost, he can now extend his liquid body across greater distances (which is how he was able to take control of Mt. Lady in her giant size). In the Shattered Dimension game, the Tablet Power-Ups may have been massive, but when you think about it were mostly pretty simple (Kraven getting his animal instincts boosted, Hammerhead having guns fused to his hands, etc.) so I figured this would be a good start for a liquid villain, but I hope to include a couple more surprises. Aside from Spider-Man, Spiderling, and the three pros included here, I (hopefully) intend to include at least one or two more Academia Heroes in the ensuing fight. One of them...may be freaking obvious, but the other one may not be. Who will it be? Stay Tuned to find out)**_

 _ **Excelsior! PLUS ULTRA!**_

 **(PS: That Smash Bros. Direcct was INSANE! Castlevania's in Smash, more villains in Dark Samus and King K. Rool [that fake out was hilarious!], and something I'm personally excited about, Final Smash Meters! I love the Smash Ball, and I hope the meter gets allowed in Tournaments, cause I'd love to see some explosive chaos spice up the matches [Also, fingers crossed for Bandana Waddle Dee and Shadow the Hedgehog])**


End file.
